grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Rose
A refined lady and friend of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights, Clara came from a classy family and from them gained manners, respectability and how to act like a lady. From a young age she would often go over to Grasmere Valley and made many friends. She really loves the town and the people in it. Clara feels she has more in common with Grasmere Valley than her home town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novel Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Clara Rose, along with Larry Lothario, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson and Del are having a party when Mary Bishop is really angry as she likes no one to have fun. Wanting to stop this she got a tomato and about to throw it at the party when Harvey fires a water gun at her manage to get her wet much to the amusement of those at the party and the horror and embarrassment of Mary Bishop. #12 -13,15 -17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Clara and Debbie Prescot who have become good friends with Anne hear her very sad story that she and her husband Sean had been on a boat when suddenly there was a boat accident and while Anne managed to survive and go on shore Anne believed Sean had perished. All three of the ladies a very sad over the story. However according to Eva Palmero he is alive and well and she has seen him at Grasmere Valley. #13 Tale of Clara Rose Clara along with Del, Debbie Prescot, Della Richards, Anne Debris and Eva Palmero are out on a stake out to see if Sean Debris really is alive which Eva claims to have seen him. They don't manage to see him but do manage to see Kitty Brownstone who has just walked out of prison. Clara Rose attacks her but seeing it is not Sean Debris, they are not interested and let the convicted continuing walking free. At the end of the comic it is revealed that see is indeed a live and well. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe She is seen rushing to the BBQ where Steve Queen reveals he is dating to Audrey Reynolds that Camian Pujoe who loved and was going out with Audrey until Ariel Waters spread a lie that she had been with Camian that he is leaving town as a result of the news. Clara tries to stop him leaving on a bus but it is no use. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux She is among those in the singing flash mob singing at Taverick La Roux's house much to his surprise the song When You Believe. During this Rebekah Silva who was part of the flash mob stole some of his stuff in his house as they managed to break in to do the flash mob to surprise him. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #57 Tale of Taran Bando Clara is consoling her friend Sue Anne Mackey when she can't get tickets to the Katy Terry concert which it turned out Taran Bando bought the last ticket. #75 + 77 Election #77 Tale of Election Day When David Thompson writes a facebook post hating all the political talk and facebook posts during the election, Clara who seems him writing this asks him then why is he talking about himself if he hates it so much.